


Birthday Boy

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, not as silly as my last one but just wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Another one of Tommy's birthday parties, this time 30 years ago.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 25
Kudos: 196





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I made some mistakes while writing this fic, please see the end notes for more on that.

It was rare to see the G-Man so peaceful, without any formalities in his posture or expression, but even he enjoyed the company of his family. His husband was in the kitchen making cake, and his son was in the living room playing with some kind of spinning top toy in his pyjamas. The G-Man stood in the doorway between the two rooms, shoulders relaxed and a warm smile on his face.

"Tommy, my son, do you know... what day it is?" He asked in his wavering voice, stepping out into the room fully.

"Its a... it's a beautiful Tuesday in spring." Tommy answered, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes, very true. But, it is also the very day where seven years ago... you came into being. Do you forget so soon your own... birth..day?"

Tommy immediately set his toys down, put his hands on his knees, and scooted over to his dad with wide eyes.

"That's today!?"

"Yes, my... child. Your friend known as Ben...ry will be arriving soon to celebrate so, go, get dressed."

Tommy nodded and ran upstairs.

The G-Man's new job was great, but it meant he didn't get to spend as much time with his kid, so he had a big birthday surprise planned to make up for it.

* * *

Benrey and Tommy were sat on the couch, covered in red velvet cake crumbs and playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the Nintendo. Benrey had gotten Tommy a knife for his birthday, but when the G-Man--tense but amicably-- suggested that the two of them were too young for this kind of thing, Benrey shoved the game cartridge into Tommy's hands and said he could keep it.

"It's so sad that these poor turtles got mutated by toxic waste..." Tommy said, eyes glued to the screen but his expression genuinely upset, "When I grow up I'm going to be a scientist and I'm gonna make sure nobody gets mutated into a big turtle from toxic waste."

"I'll make sure nobody gets in and does anything dangerous like that." Benrey said. He didn't really care about the turtles, but he wanted to hang out with Tommy when they were both grown up.

"Like some kind of security guard?"

"Yeah."

Hands behind his back the G-Man walked in, his husband close behind with the home video camera.

"Tommy, your... birth... day present is, ready." He said, looking rather proud of himseld; his chest was puffed out and he couldn't hide a grin.

"What is it!?" Tommy whined, turning his head and leaning over the back of the couch and straining his neck to try and see what was behind his dad's back.

"Something you have... wanted for quite a, while..." He took his hand from behind his back and revealed that he was holding the end of a leash. Giving a gentle pull brought in a big golden lab-- closer in size to a great dane-- out into the living room.

Tommy leaped over the back of the couch to get to the dog, pulling it into a big hug which obscured him in the long fluffy fur.

"Does he have a name?" Tommy asked, his voice muffled by the dog's coat.

"We thought you should pick one out," said his other dad from behind the camera viewfinder.

Tommy's eyes darted around the room as he thought. This was important, he had to pick a good one. His eyes fell on a half finished can of pop and he smiled.

"I'm gonna call him Sunkist! Oh thank you so much, this is the best birthday ever." He hugged the animal again, "Oh Sunkist, you're the perfect dog..."

After the initial excitement settled down, the two boys and Sunkist sat on the floor. Benrey looked suddenly thoughtful and looked right at the dog, cooing in a strange tone as colourful glowing orbs poured out of his mouth. Tommy looked on with his features creased in worry before leaping up and putting his hands over Benrey's mouth.

"What are you doing to Sunkist!?" He cried. Benrey gently shoved him away.

"I'm just talking to him..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll teach you what it means if you give me Ninja Turtles back."

"But... That's my birthday present."

Benrey looked around and leaned in to whisper:

"When your dads aren't looking I'll give you the knife back."

"Okay! That's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make an apology for some of the things written in this fic. No one has brought it up, but I've done some thinking and decided to apologise before anyone does. In canon Tommy makes Sunkist himself, but in this fic I decided to have G-Man procure Sunkist instead. At the time I didn't think much of it, and I justified it with a headcanon I had that I haven't written about yet involving how Tommy grew up (might write about it later but that's not the point.) The problem is that Tommy is a character that is pretty obviously autistic, and as an autistic person myself I know that we constantly have our accomplishments diminished or belittled by others. Making an immortal dog is a pretty big accomplishment and it should be recognized. Even if it's just fiction it's important not to continue harmful trends, and for that I deeply apologise. I want to keep this fic up because I still think the Tommy and Benry interactions are cute, but I think it needs to have a disclaimer. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and for your continued support of my fan-content.
> 
> -Evil


End file.
